1. Technical Field
This application relates to an insert with an insert surface and insert side faces, and with a primary cutting edge that adjoins a secondary cutting edge via a corner cutting edge. This application further relates to a boring tool or drilling tool, such as a boring tool or drilling tool with precision adjustment, with such an insert.
2. Background Information
A boring tool, such as a precision boring tool, generally has a fine adjustment device with which an insert that is generally detachably mounted on the tool head can be adjusted in the radial direction, relative to the tool axis, to various bore diameters for the purpose of turning or boring. In that regard, the inserts or cutting inserts that have been used up to now are frequently realized in the form of indexable inserts. An indexable insert has an insert surface and, opposite it, an additional insert face or base surface as well as insert side faces that connect with the insert surface. In the case of a square or rhombic insert, the insert comprises four insert side faces. In the vicinity of an index corner, which can also be realized in the form of a corner cutting edge, adjacent to the corner cutting edge is a primary cutting edge and a secondary cutting edge of the insert.